


The Merchants' Pendant

by spiralingvoices



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Erotic Hypnosis, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Plot for the sake of keeping in character, Trans Inquisitor, Voyeurism, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralingvoices/pseuds/spiralingvoices
Summary: After doing his everyday good deeds, the dwarven Inquisitor is gifted a strange pendant from a group of merchants. It doesn't take long before he finds out what it's capable of, and what he needs to do to take advantage of its abilities.





	The Merchants' Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes: Cunnilingus, masturbation, voyeurism, nipple play

“Inquisitor.” Ambassador Josephine Montilyet snaps the dwarven man out of his concentrated staring contest with the map laid before the council on the war table. “The merchant guilds in Orlais wish to thank you for retrieving their stolen goods from bandits by giving you a present.” She states matter-of-factly, only occasionally staring up from her candle-lit clipboard to not seem impolite in front of her superior.

“A present.” The Herald repeats. “We certainly get a fair amount of those from completing missions.” He says a tad sheepishly, undoubtedly intimidated by how many people know of him and the Inquisition at this point. “Is this one...special? You don’t usually present them outside of the written report, Josephine.”

“I’m sorry if I seem a bit cautious, Inquisitor.” She looks up from her papers, the candlelight dancing in her focused eyes. “The merchants demanded I give it to you unopened, so I did what anyone dealing with nobles would do and had Leliana do a thorough investigation of the box and whatever was inside. The results were...average.”  
“So you’re saying there was nothing suspicious about it?” Cullen pipes up, his arms crossed as he looks at Josephine and Leliana with intrigue, clearly sucked into their little tale.

“Oh no, the entire circumstance is drenched in suspicion.” Josephine brushes off.

“Merchants eagerly wanting to give the Inquisitor an ‘unopened gift’ with just a pendant inside is extremely suspicious” Nightingale begins “but we found nothing wrong with any of it. It has some arcane properties, yes, but it’s nothing you haven’t encountered before, Inquisitor.”

“Sounds like they were trying to make their gift seem like a bigger deal than it actually was.” Cullen snorts, resting his hands back onto the war table. “I’ll never understand the Orlesian upper class.”

“Agreed.” The Inquisitor mutters as he’s handed the box.

It’s flat and about as big as two hands laid next to each other, the design on the outside having a subtle white diamond pattern, studded with various small, cut gems, the outline of the box’s opening gilded. Opening it up reveals a silver-chained pendant with a glittering opal dangling off of it, littered with little, curvy designs that were carefully etched in.

“Onto our next issue. Sera’s Red Jennies require help from your men again.” Leliana states passively as the ambassador and commander’s groans echo throughout the room.

 

\----

 

Fiddling with the pendant in his hands as the cool Skyhold air blows his ash-blonde undercut, the Herald wanders across the stone bridge to meet with Cullen. With the newest cleverly outlandish and poorly-described plan of the Friends of Red Jenny, the military commander needs all the help he can get to best handle Sera’s newest scheme. Her friends are undoubtedly a huge help to the Inquisition, just a bit of a challenge to decipher sometimes.

The Inquisitor slips the chain over his head and knocks on Cullen’s door before entering with a smile. The commander’s been looking so much better lately, which is such a relief seeing how hard the lack of lyrium in his life was hitting him before.

The stern look he was giving the papers on his desk melts into a half-smile when he’s encountered with his superior and friend.

“Need any help, commander?” The Inquisitor asks playfully, already knowing the answer as Cullen lets out an exhausted chuckle.

“If I can’t decipher what she needs a long rope, 50 chickens, honey, and glitter for in the next five minutes, I might.”

“Sounds like a fun time.” The dwarf remarks, taking steps closer to the desk to observe Sera’s hastily-scrawled requirements. “Though, the deadline isn’t till tonight, is it?”

“Of course, but I need to speak with Dagna about Corypheus before the day is done, and the reports on aiding our men in the Western Approach aren’t going to write themselves-”

“Cullen.” The blonde commander looks over at the Herald, whose words slip into an exhausted sigh. “Relax.”

…

It’s a shame the Inquisitor couldn’t move fast enough to see, but he could’ve sworn he saw something flash for a second; some greenish-blue light scanning across the commander’s face like the sun shining through a moving stained glass window.

Looking back up at Cullen, the Inquisitor notices an unfamiliar haze in his eyes, an unfocused, distant stare which he continues to carry until he’s sat down in his chair, no longer standing alert and stiff like before.

“Did you see that?” The concerned dwarf asks as he looks behind himself, seeing that the door he entered from is clearly closed.

“See what?” Cullen crosses one leg over the other, rolling his neck from side to side to relieve its strain, looking a lot more-...relaxed. What?

The Inquisitor bites his lip, looking at the unfazed Cullen, who seems to have no problem just sitting back in his chair and staring around the room, enjoying the company of his friend. A light, shimmering turquoise tint remains in his eyes.

“Is something wrong, Inquisitor?” Cullen asks, adjusting himself in his seat, leaning against one of the arm rests, watching the dwarf hesitantly clench his hands into fists.

“Sleep.”

Like the hand of Andraste shoved his head forward, his chin thuds against his collarbone as his body goes completely limp. Deep, rhythmic breaths filling and escaping his lungs, he’s sitting there without a care in the world, and possibly without a single thought in his mind.

The Inquisitor looks down at the pendant around his neck, which now glows with the same light that rests in Cullen’s lidded eyes. Hypnosis...He’d heard that magic like that was possible, but never imagined actually encountering it. Would using power like this be akin to using blood magic? Or perhaps just incredibly immoral? The dwarf rubs his bearded chin, looking back at the calm, helpless commander. He probably hasn’t slept that peacefully in ages, to be fair. But does that justify chancing it?

The Herald’s breath hitches. “Cullen, can you hear me?”  
There’s a beat before Cullen mumbles a drowsy reply. “Yes.”

A wave of questions regarding morality fills the Inquisitor’s mind. Cullen is under his control right now, willing to take any orders without a second thought. Taking advantage of him in such a vulnerable state could be considered criminal...Though ignoring it would probably leave him with a lot of ‘what-ifs’.

“When you come out of the pendant’s trance, you will forget everything that happened after I stepped foot into your office tonight, alright?”

An affirmative grunt escapes the semi-unconscious human.

The Inquisitor begins wandering around the room, locking doors as he observes Cullen’s chest rise and fall underneath his armor. “Are you sexually active, commander?” He asks hesitantly, still a bit taken aback with the fact that this is actually happening. “When was the last time you bedded a woman?” -assuming the man is straight.

“It’s been years.” Cullen mutters from slacked lips.

The answer becomes more justifiable the longer the dwarf thinks about it. Between Cullen’s nightmares, workaholic tendencies, and an endless emotional rollercoaster, he just hasn’t had the time for carnal pleasures- or at least the ones involving another person.

“Cullen.” The Inquisitor is met with a questioning ‘hm?’. “I want you to take off your clothes and masturbate in your seat. You can’t see me and you don’t know I’m here.” He says in his most calm and commanding voice, his heart nearly stopping mid-beat when he watches Cullen’s slacked arms raise to undo various belts and buckles.

Armor clatters to the floor, the mostly unconscious look on his face fades into a half-lidded expression of focused arousal, the commander’s eyebrows knitted as he throws his clothing to the ground, eager to have his hands wrapped around his dick.

More of him is revealed, his tanned skin looking smooth and velvety, his arm muscles straining slightly as he gets frustrated with a few buttons, his chest sprinkled with blonde hairs that narrow toward his crotch, blanketing the hilt of his decently-sized, flaccid cock. Getting comfortable in his wooden chair, Cullen puts a hand over his mouth, licking his palm thoroughly before wrapping a hand around his member, starting with slow strokes that have him sighing in satisfaction. His legs are spread, one slightly draped over the armrest of his seat, his eyes dazedly staring down at himself.

The Inquisitor lets out a shaky breath of awe, biting down on his thumb as he watches Cullen masturbate, shamelessly displaying his body as he starts getting an erection. A breathy groan escapes his scarred, parted lips as his chest quivers with arousal. His head lolls back, his pace quickening, curses mingling with his breaths when he feels the heat in his chest and the pressure in his loins building. His hand movements gradually go from methodic and trained to needy, yearning for more pleasure, anticipating climax.

Taking slow strides toward the feverishly masturbating Cullen, the Inquisitor stands behind his chair before running his large, calloused hands over the commander’s chest, causing him to gasp in surprise, tearing his hand from his cock.

“It’s alright, Cullen.” The dwarf interrupts before Cullen gets too antsy. “This is completely normal. Just enjoy the sensation.” He demands, smirking when Cullen seems to reset, the tension in his body leaving as his hand wraps around his hardened dick once more.

Trying again, the Herald cups Cullen’s pecs from behind, prompting a soft grunt from the masturbating human. He feels so warm, so soft under his fingers. Despite the muscles, there’s a satisfying squish to his chest, only making the Inquisitor want to fondle him more. He squeezes the commander’s tits under his fingers, prompting more needy groans from him.

His fingers slide down to his nipples, rolling them between his fingertips as he watches Cullen struggle with keeping focus in his eyes. Every graze causes his eyes to roll back, or his eyelashes to flutter, and his masturbation seems to grow more clumsy, more desperate with every tweak.

Before long, the dwarf starts to really pinch his perky nipples until they’re red, Cullen’s beautiful, well-built body writhing under him as his breaths turn more akin to gasps.

“Fuck...Fuck…” Cullen mutters as his head shoots back, his thigh-muscles tightening when he cums, spilling his seed onto the desk. His dick twitches as he tries to catch his breath, his cheeks flushed with arousal, expression looking dazed, but content.

 

As wonderful as that was, the Inquisitor isn’t done yet. Feeling Cullen’s hot, sweaty, writhing body under him got him extremely wet, so much so that he was tempted to take his hands from Cullen’s chest just so he could touch himself and enjoy some heavy petting too. But now that the commander is finished with his duty and is free once more, why masturbate when you’ve got a helping hand?

The dwarf unbuckles his trousers, letting them drop with his briefs as he reveals his dripping pussy, anticipatingly trembling as he watches Cullen run his fingers through his hair, motioning to pick up his clothes.  
“Cullen, I want you to eat me out.” The blonde commander turns around, his eyes once again visibly glowing with the color of the pendant. “Really savor it, like it’s the most pleasurable sensation you’ve ever experienced.”

Subconsciously, Cullen licks his bottom lip, slipping from his chair and falling to his knees with a dumb, blank expression on his face as he stares at the Inquisitor’s cunt like it’s the only thing that exists at the moment. Crawling on his hands and knees, he approaches him like a servant would a king, hesitantly resting his calloused hands on the dwarf’s thighs before taking a whiff between his legs. An uncontrollable shudder courses through his entire body, his face making it look like he could’ve just cum then and there before he buries his face into his folds.

Cullen’s beard scratches against his skin, the scent of his sweat wafting up into the Inquisitor’s nostrils as his tongue needily laps up the fluids that seeing Cullen’s sexy body induced. It feels as if he’s making out with his cunt, his movements sporadic and passionate as he licks every last inch of him, savoring the lewd flavor and slippery consistency.

The Inquisitor grabs hold of the commander’s blonde locks, causing the man to moan into his pussy. The dwarf shudders at the sensation, groaning as he grinds himself onto Cullen’s needy mouth, covering his face in his juices. The sensation is nothing short of orgasmic for the commander, his mouth desperate and his eyes blank and docile like a dog’s. He shivers at the sensation of the Inquisitor’s cum smearing all over his face, rolling down his cheeks and dripping down his jawline. He couldn’t be more pleased.

“Right there…” The Herald moans as Cullen’s tongue lashes around his clit, nearly making the dwarf lose his balance when Cullen obeys, sucking and pleasuring the bud like it’s the only thing he’s ever wanted to do in life.

Wantonly groaning, the Inquisitor weaves all of his fingers through Cullen’s now frazzled hair before cumming into his mouth, gasping as the commander ceases to stop, still determined to lick every drop of his irresistible ichor. Moaning helplessly, the Inquisitor feels his knees weakening, Cullen’s determination nearly being too much for him as he attacks his sensitive cunt.

 

It takes another two orgasms before both are satisfied, the Inquisitor slumped into Cullen’s chair as he passively runs his fingers through his blonde locks, watching him lazily run his tongue up and down his thighs. 

Sighing with content, the Inquisitor only has one thing on his mind: maybe this pendant wasn’t such a bad gift after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? You can help me write more! This is a hypnosis kink series, and if you've got a character you want the Inquisitor to use the pendant on, or just scenarios you think would be super sexy, feel free to comment!


End file.
